What's so great about it anyway
by AliciaPezz
Summary: This is a rough story based on character emotions established in the Kung Fu Panda movies. Basically Po is naive and Tigress is struggling to cope with newfound emotions. Please read and review!


Hey guys! This is my first Kung Fu Panda story (I'm a long time lurker), and it's basically a rough draft to a story I'd like to continue. If it does well, then I'll revise this chapter and continue, so please tell me what you think, even if you hate it!

* * *

It was 2 hours past the Morning Gong in the Jade Palace, and while the furious 5 plus the Dragon warrior carried out their usual routines, Master Tigress set out for the training dojo in search of some early morning practice. Reaching the large doors of the room, Tigress entered to find Po already seated inside, an unrecognizable mantra humming off his lips.

"Po," Tigress said, shocked at the panda's presence so early in the day. Usually at this hour he was out scavenging for snacks in the kitchen. "What are you doing here? Our training session doesn't start until after midday."

"Oh, hi Tigress," he replied with a smile, "I was just practicing this whole inner peace thing. Master Shifu says that you have to concentrate or you'll lose your balance, and there's no way I'm letting that happen. I'm enjoying this whole clear mind thing way too much."

"Must be nice," remarked Tigress absently, taking a seat next to Po on one of the mats placed around the room.

"Well, you know. It has its perks. I don't think that I'm gonna need to chuck any more fireballs back at Lord Shen anytime soon, but there's other stuff to it that's pretty awesome. But come on! I'd trade 10 inner peaces for that numb paw thing you've got! I mean, you can practically punch through fire and it doesn't hurt. Who wouldn't want that! Believe me, flaming paws aren't fun.

Suddenly looking solemn, Tigress turned to Po and looked into his eyes. Po was taken aback, seeing the obvious distress in her face, and continued cautiously. "Uh," he cleared his throat nervously, "are you okay? I was only kidding about the burnt fist thing. Well, half kidding, but still, it's not that bad."

Sighing, Tigress turned away again and began to rise from her seat, when a tug on her arm stopped her and pulled her back down. "Wait." the panda said, concern in his voice, "Don't go just yet. There's obviously something wrong, and I'm not leaving until you spill." Receiving a warning glare from the dangerous tiger, Po's voice quavered. "Or, you know, until you're ready or whatever."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, until Tigress's voice broke the peaceful trance. "It's not that great you know," she began, deliberately avoiding the panda's glance. "Being 'hardcore', that is.

"What?" said Po, his naiveté replacing his previous worry. "How could it not be? You're a Kung Fu machine! Have you seen the way wolves cower at you? They're all like, 'aah!' and 'oh god the pain!' and 'keep her away from me!' You're amazing out there! An unstoppable, emotionless, furious beast!" Watching Po send out a flurry of air gestures and half-hearted air punches, Tigress smiled despite herself, and sucked in her breath, urging herself to continue.

"When I was a cub, my parents abandoned me here at the Palace. Master Shifu took me in and taught me all the Kung Fu that I know." Seeing that Po was now listening intently, she continued. "Shifu made a great teacher, but his experiences with Tai Lung had changed him. He was harsher than before. He criticized constantly, and urged me forward carefully. He was afraid that I would turn out just like he did: a monster. He was so wary that I myself started believing it. Believing that I was destined for the same corruption that took over Tai Lung. The only thing that helped was the ironwood trees by the Palace walls.

"I spent years training with them. Numbing my paws made me feel distant. Like I didn't have any emotions to be wary of. And in the end, I didn't."

"But the training was worth it, wasn't it?" Po inquired. "You're a great master now, and you're Shifu's favourite out of the 6 of us!"

"Worth it?" she cried, her temper taking over and barring down on the startled panda. "Was it worth losing the ability to feel _anything?_ Was it worth pushing everyone away until no one dared get close?" sitting down and cradling her knees in her arms, she whispered quietly, "Was it worth not being able to feel your hand when you grabbed my paw that night with Lord Shen?"

Not hearing her last sentence, Po hesitated before awkwardly patting her hunched shoulder, doing his best to console her. "Aw, come on, it's not so bad. You're not a monster. The rest of the five aren't afraid of you." Sucking in his breath and bracing for a possible attack, he continued. "I'm not gonna get pushed away."

Flinching at her sudden movement, Po retracted his giant paw quickly before Tigress stormed away briskly, regaining her pride and mentally scolding herself for her emotional display. Just before closing the training room door fully, she paused and thanked Po for his concern, her usual deadpan manner quickly returning.

"Well then," Po said to himself, "That's definitely something to think about."


End file.
